


You Deserve It, You Do

by TheFlirtMeister



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: 5+1 Things, Intimacy, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/pseuds/TheFlirtMeister
Summary: “You good?” Peter asks sleepily.“I'm good.” Roman says in barely a whisper, and wonders if he's ever been held like this before.5+1 fic.





	You Deserve It, You Do

**Author's Note:**

> this is incredibly short btw, so im sorry if its disappointing

1.

Peter's hands brush Roman's own as he passes him a cigarette, and it sends electric sparks through Roman's body. He wants to grab hold of Peter, clench his fingers in his hand, and just stay there forever.

He's never been touched so casually like that before, girls are scared of him, boys stay away from him, even Shelley is feather light when she hugs him. Peter is so nonchalant, nudging Roman in the ribs in his knuckles when Roman spaces out, staring down at the cigarette in his hand, and the spot where he can still feel Peter's skin.

“You okay?” Peter asks, and Roman shoves the smoke in his mouth, inhales, inhales for too long until it's burning the back of his throat.

“I'm fine.” He says, swallowing down bile, and absent-mindedly rubs his hand against his cheek.

  
  


2.

They're running through the graveyard in the middle of the fucking _night_ , and Peter isn't in wolf form because he's a fucking _idiot_ , and this is all so fucking _stupid_. Roman slips on the wet dirt, going arse over tit and ending up splayed out on the ground. It's pouring with rain, and something that isn't human is chasing them, and Roman raises his head, expecting to see Peter's figure in the distance.

But when he does look up, Peter is standing over him, dirt smeared across his face. Roman blinks, expecting for a second for Peter to stamp on his head, or kick him while him down, or something. Instead, Peter sticks out his hand, and Roman looks at it.

“What?” He asks stupidly, and Peter rolls his eyes and grabs hold of Roman's hand, hauling him upright.

“Come on!” Peter says, yelling over the sound of the rain, and they start running again, and Peter doesn't let go of Roman's hand, and Roman is screaming, screaming, _screaming_.

  
  


3.

Roman pulls Peter from his wolf form, and Peter is naked, bloody, and gasping. His hair is slicked over his face, blood drooling from his mouth, and he keeps gulping for air, as he figures out how his body works as a human.

“You okay?” Roman asks quietly, because he's never done this before, he's never cared about someone as much as he cares about Peter.

“Yeah, I'm good.” Peter says, and then grins up at Roman. “Was I hot as a wolf?”

“Get fucked.” Roman says, and Peter laughs.

“Yeah yeah.” He says, and stretches, popping his bones. “Come here you.”

“What-” Roman starts, and then Peter is pulling him into a hug, squeezing him tightly. “Oh!”

Peter is warm, and good, and his skin is soft as Roman buries his face in Peter's shoulder. He wants to do something stupid like kiss one of Peter's shoulder freckles, or bite him there, but he controls himself enough just to stay there, holding onto Peter, and trying not to cry.

  
  


4.

Peter is affectionate. Sometimes Roman doesn't know if it's the werewolf puppy half of him, or if it's just Peter's personality, the way he slings an arm around Roman's shoulder as they walk, how he hugs Shelley when they meet, the way every girl is in love with him. Roman loves it and hates it all at once.

“Fuck I have class.” Peter says once, as they smoke together on the stairwell. “Fancy pushing me down these stairs so I don't have to go?”

“Yes.” Roman says, “I'll be happy to.”

Peter laughs, throwing his head back, and then stubs out his cigarette on the wall where it hisses angrily. “Fuck you Godfrey.”

“Fuck you too.” Roman replies, and he's about to turn away, stub his own cigarette out, when Peter leans in.

“See you after class.” He says, and presses a kiss to Roman's cheek. “Don't get into any trouble.”

Roman drops his cigarette straight onto his thigh, and burns through his expensive trousers in shock.

  
  


5.

They end up crawling back into Peter's trailer at 6 in the morning, sleep crusted in their eyes and stumbling around the place, trying and failing not to wake up Peter's mom. They're talking too loudly, tripping over each other's feet, before ending up in Peter's bedroom.

“I should go.” Roman says, as Peter throws himself onto the bed.

“Why?” Peter asks, rolling onto his back to stare up at Roman.

“I can't sleep here.”

“Sure you can.” Peter says, and pats the spot next to him on the bed. “Come to papa.”

“I fucking hate you.” Roman says, his heart already beating hard in his chest. “And I can't.”

“Ugh.” Peter says, rubbing his face against the pillow. “Don't make this into a big deal Godfrey.”

“Fine.” Roman says, and kicks off his shoes, climbing onto the bed beside Peter. Peter hums happily, wrapping his arms around Roman. Roman goes still, frozen even, as Peter snuggles up to him, nuzzling into his neck.

“You good?” Peter asks sleepily.

“I'm good.” Roman says in barely a whisper, and wonders if he's ever been held like this before.

  
  


+1

“Don't leave me.” Roman begs, and he wants to take hold of Peter's hand, he wants to pull him into a huge, he wants to fucking kiss him on the cheek, but he's scared, he's so fucking scared.

“You're so fucking difficult Roman.” Peter snaps, and Peter shouldn't be angry, Peter should be laughing and grinning and punching Roman on the arm when Roman says something sarcastic.

“I'm-” Roman starts, and licks his lips, because the words won't come out.

“You're what?” Peter asks, dangerous, “What are you Roman?”

“I-” Roman balls his hands up into fists. “I- I don't want you to leave me. Please. Don't leave.”

“Why should I fucking stay?” Peter asks, folding his arms. “Give me one fucking good reason why I should-”

And then Roman is surging forward, and his brain isn't catching up with his body, and he's kissing Peter hard, desperate and wanting. His hands rise up to catch hold of Peter's head, holding Peter firm as he kisses him.

And then Peter gives a whimper, and he's taking hold of Roman's waist, and he's kissing back, and they're touching, and Roman thinks that Peter might actually stay.

 


End file.
